Currently, if a vehicle wants to realize automatic transmission, usually it needs to have a complete unit necessary for forming transmission and the corresponding control and manipulation mechanisms. The structure is complex, the cost is high and the failure rate is high. If power and input and output components are included, in fact it is the heart vessel of the vehicle, a major component of a vehicle and a vulnerable spot of Chinese automobile technology. It is the key to the R&D and innovation of vehicles, electric vehicles in particular at present.